


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid!Lock, M/M, Other, Seb and jim, Writing Prompt, little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The boy hadn't spoken since his twin had gone and Jim hated it. Jim stared at the boy who was not much older than himself and waited, and waited, and waited, until he gave up with an angry sigh. 

"Why don't you ever speak?!"

The boy, who had clearly been involved in killing a slug by pouring salt on it, looked at Jim, clearly shocked at his sudden outburst, and blinked. His blonde hair fell and covered his great big green eyes. 

Jim reached up and pushed the hair back on his forehead, letting his hands slip down and hold the boy's plump cheeks. "Sebassun," he began, "it's been weeks, you have to get over it. Rin's dead. He's not coming back."

Sebastian flinched and pulled away from Jim's grip, his lip trembling and his eyes watering. He stood and ran away from the smaller boy before Jim could stop him. 

Jim stood to run after him but he stepped on the melting remains of the slug and was reminded of Rin. 

A little bit more time. That's all he needed. He'd soon be back to normal.

At least, that's what he told himself...


End file.
